gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 354 - Welcome to Columbia
Ch. 353 - Pranks to Live By Ch. 355 - The Sorcerer's Might CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Crafting Disasters Travel to Elegant Crafts Paradox Find 6 differences in Elegant Crafts Paradox 2. National Tree of Columbia Place 4 Wax Palm Tree in the Garden 3. Finding Parts 1 Travel to Old Havana Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Old Havana Time Warp 4. Prehistoric Flora Have 3 Ancient Plants in the Garden Upgrade 1 Wax Palm Tree to Level 2 5. Finding Parts 2 Return to Race Starting Line Find 12 hidden objects in Race Starting Line 6. Lost in Columbia Travel to Hiker’s Delight Find 12 hidden objects in Hiker’s Delight 7. Mission Successful Return to Raceway Filling Station Find 12 hidden objects in Raceway Filling Station 8. Caught in Poor Fashion Travel to Lonely Island Find 12 hidden objects in Lonely Island 9. Zero Effect Travel to Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Time Loop Match 12 details in Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Time Loop 10. Primitive Plants Upgrade 1 Ancient Plants to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wax Palm Tree to Level 3 11. Call for Duty Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 354 scenes Have 1 Pitching Tent in the Garden 12. Complete the Stone Bird Set Collect The Early Bird and place it in your Garden. 13. Nature Camping Upgrade 1 Pitching Tent to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ancient Plants to Level 3 14. Tent Up Upgrade 1 Pitching Tent to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Pitching Tent to Level 5 15. Build The Great Climb Complete The Great Climb Wonder 16. Colorful Waters Upgrade The Great Climb to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Elegant Crafts Paradox Earn 2 stars in Elegant Crafts Paradox! 3 Star Old Havana Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Old Havana Time Warp! 3 Star Hiker's Delight Earn 3 stars in Hiker's Delight! 3 Star Lonely Island Earn 3 stars in Lonely Island! 3 Star Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 354 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 354 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 354 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Crafting Disasters Ch.354/S.1 - Elegant Crafts Paradox Oh, dear! Thanks for coming by immediately. I came here to buy some elegant crafts! These oriental rugs are just so pretty, don't you think? By the way, some juicy gossip has reached my ears. did you know Tessa and Quincy recently went for a picnic together? Apparently, the place they went to is known as the Venice of Holland. Oh, how I wish Richard would take me to such places. Which reminds me... maybe I should ask him. I could use a vacation right about now. Oh, ha-ha! Look at me getting carried away with conversation. I called you here to help me fix this Paradox. Aren't you the sweetest? Thanks for the help, dearie! Keep hush about Tessa and Quincy. I don't think anybody knows what's brewing there and I don't want the two new love birds to catch the evil eye. Anywho, thanks again dear! I'll go decorate my house with these oriental crafts! Quest:Finding Parts 1 Ch.354/S.2 - Old Havana Time Warp Where is Enrique? I thought he was with you! I've come here in search of parts to get Borgsworth up and running. It's extremely unfortunate what happened to Borgsworth. For a robot, he is showing remarkable similarities to humans. I guess he only feeds off of our energy. It;s modern machine learning. There is one more part I need to fix the robot, but I can't do it without Enrique. Did you say he is now acquiring the part I need? Well, I hope to the machine lord, you are right. That part is surely hard to find. But I trust Enrique will do his buddy right and find that part! Ask him to come to me directly after the job is done. Meanwhile, I'll return and tend to a poor, dismembered robot. Quest:Finding Parts 2 Ch.153/S.1 - Race Starting Line Hey, hey, hey! You come here to watch this race with me? As a kid, I had always been into monster vehicles, I always wanted a bike of my own. But my parents were afraid for my safety because they thought I would be reckless with my life. Anyway, once I grew up they didn't have a choice but to buy me a bike. I took the machine with me everywhere. It was like my baby. Hmmm. The point was not that. The point is that I'm not here to watch this race. But one of these vehicles has a part that I need for Borgsworth. The last one got sold out to that fellow on the track. Now, all I need to do is convince him to give that part to me. After the race ends, of course. Tell Quincy this will take longer than I expected. I will soon come to Borgsworth's rescue. Quest:Lost in Colombia Ch.354/S.3 - Hiker's Delight I'm so glad you were passing by. If not, I wouldn't have intercepted your Time Machine. I seem to have lost my way in this great big wild. Much of Colombia is still an underdeveloped jungle and I have stumbled upon this haven nestled right in the middle of it. My purpose of visit to this place was quite simple. I was given a tip about one of Nikolai's men being here. I have strong reason to believe that this man is behind Borgsworth's current condition. I need to know who that man is and why he did such a horrible thing to Borgsworth. I know for a fact that this is the place because Colombia was Borgsworth's last Time Machine address. Anyway, do you know where we are? Maybe I should ask some folks around. Apparently, this is the Lost City of Teyuna. This is a pre-Colombian settlement constucted around the 8th century by Tairona Indians. It was once a thriving hub of culture, but now all that remains is the ruin of this place. Colombia is a pretty cool place if you think about it. It's a pristine experience of a natural jungle. Let's hope I find this man. I need to find out what Nikolai's plans are. Quest:Mission Successful Ch.154/S.1 - Raceway Filling Station You're back! Did you tell Quincy I'll be late? Great! I'm done sweet talking with that man into selling me his part. Trust me when I say this, but that wasn't an easy task. He just didn't seem interested no matter how much I bribed him. In the end, I told him Borgsworth was my best robot friend and emotionally manipulated him into giving it up. I had to strike a deal with him too. I need to replace that part with something valuable of mine. So, I gave him my chain. This chain was given to me by my mother when she passed. I held it really close to my heart. But never mind that. A friend is in need and I am not going to let Borgsworth remain broken. The friendships I have made in this line of business are too precious. I will always stand up for them, even if it means I'll be losing out in the bargain. Anyway, I'm heading back to the Manor. It's time to fix Borgsworth! Quest:Caught in Poor Fashion Ch.354/S.4 - Lonely Island I have found the mole. Nikolai is going to feel the force of this hit. After getting lost multiple times and after island hopping for what was a long time, I found the man here. This island is a small remote paradise that can be reached from a small town in the Caribbean. It's relatively unknown to many tourists and Colombians even. This had to be the place. Trust Nikolai's men to not be inconspicuous. But I had the element of surprise on my part. That man never expected my arrival I instantly recognized him because he was sporting the Hourglass insignia. What a dud. Talk about keeping a low profile. Nikolai's men would do much better under my training. I've tied him up. He's tied up inside the Time Machine. I plan to take him back to the Manor and interrogate him. Quest:Zero Effect Ch.354/S.5 - Hourglass Syndicate Headquarters Time Loop Welcome to my abode. What brings you here? Have you come to inform me about my agent in your grasp? Worry not. I'm already aware of what went down in Colombia. You see, nothing escapes my attention. I've got loyal eyes and ears everywhere. They keep me up to date about my affairs. Eleanor is wasting her time. My agent has sworn and oath of silence. He'll never break. If you think you're ahead now that you're capturing my men, think again. Your amateur teammates have got nothing on me. My plans will remain unharmed, you'll see.